Sango's life in Japan
by luckyinugirl
Summary: My first Miroku and Sango fanfic! I'm not good with summaries or titles as you can see. There's some romance but mostly family. Rated T for abuse and language.


**This is my fourth story. I still have yet to finish my second, What's Happened to Us? Part 2 then either this one or Which is the real future?. I'm sort of going everywhere. I'm trying to come up with ideas for every story I have but it's hard. I seem to focus more on Which is the real future? instead. I'll try to finish What's Happened to Us? Part 2 even though no one's really read it or anything. But I like that story so I'll finish it.**

When I walked out of the store, I sighed. I couldn't believe how long it'd been since I had last talked to my family. My name is Sango. I just moved to Japan about a year ago. My twin Kagome is living in France and my little sister Rin is living in Germany. Our parents don't seem happy about us living so far away from them.

Kagome, my twin, had talked about France since she had been a teenager and had finally decided to move there when I told her about how there were more job opportunities there than home in America. She couldn't believe she was actually going to be able to live there. It didn't take her long to find a job. She became a store clerk and eventually became manager skipping assistant manager. I wondered about how she met someone so quickly. I forgot his name because it was so hard to remember but she said he was pretty cute. Some French guys are. Anyways, he was a huge business owner of some popular game company and was about to be promoted to be the new prime minister of Paris! How does that happen? Someone tell me please. And he's already asked her to be his fiancé and our parents agreed to let her marry him! Shouldn't I have met him first to decide if he was right for her? After all she is my sister.

Rin, on the other hand, is living a peaceful, quiet life in the country of Germany. I could be like her, but then again I'd be lonely. I wonder how she's feeling; alone out there.

I sighed again and was passing by an ally when I was pulled into it. Someone covered my mouth to keep me from screaming as another blindfolded me. I believe there were two or maybe there was one.

I felt myself being dragged back farther away from help and I was afraid. I wish someone had noticed what was going on. Then I was thrown onto the ground. I wanted to remove the blindfold then again I didn't. I didn't want to know what was in front of me. I didn't want to know what I was going to have to face. I didn't want to know anything at the moment. I was too afraid to move. Then someone grabbed me and I struggled, my dark brown hair getting in my mouth.

They threw me down again but this time onto a bed and this time I tried getting away for I knew what was coming. But they were too fast. They grabbed my hands and feet and tied me down. Then they finally removed my blindfold. I gasped. The room I was in had to be a torture room. It had everything you could torture someone with. I struggled even more but that just made bruises appear.

Finally after fifteen minutes of being alone, someone walked in. I was hoping it would be my rescuer but I was wrong. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, brown eyes, and possibly a runny nose (Haha). He smiled evilly and walked towards me. "How long has she been here?" He looked back at one of the men that was standing at the door. "Uh, about fifteen minutes sir." "Good." He then turned his attention back towards me. He was still smiling evilly. He walked up to me and I closed my eyes tightly. The evil man was about to put his hand on my face when the other man came barging thru the door. "Sir! We're being attacked." The evil man glared back at the man but didn't say a word. He looked at me then walked away and out the door. I heard him say, 'Guard her.' to the other man. 'What does he mean guard me?' I thought.

A huge blast came out of nowhere and I shut my eyes again. I heard shouting and screaming. I even thought I heard my sisters' voices. Then it was quiet. I opened my eyes. I only saw smoke, and then shadows then five people appeared out of the smoke. I gasped.

"We did it!" I heard my twin sister say as I finally caught a glimpse of her and then my other rescuers and she gave the man next to her a kiss. He had long black hair, gold eyes and he was wearing an amazing red kimono. He blushed but turned sharply on my little sister. "Will you stop that?" Rin stepped back a bit and bent her head. "Don't talk to her that way!" An even taller man with long silver hair and gold eyes and a kimono that was mostly white stepped in front of her. "Shouldn't we be finding the people who were kidnapped?" Kagome stepped in.

I was angry with them at the moment that I didn't notice a man come up to me. When I realized he was there, I screamed and everyone looked over at us. "Miroku! It's you!" I was too shocked to say anything else. "It's been awhile." He smiled. "You've gotten stronger." "And you've gotten prettier." He was still smiling as he said it. It was very flattering and it made me blush. I was paying so much attention to his dark brown eyes that I didn't see that he was above me. I couldn't even hear anyone call out my name until, CRACK!, right up against the side of Miroku's head with a bat. "What the heck was that for Inuyasha?" Miroku shouted as he got up off the floor rubbing his head. "I didn't like what I was seeing." Inuyasha pointed the bat at him. "So what?" Miroku shouted back untying me. "What do you mean so what?" Inuyasha started to come at Miroku but Kagome held him back. "Inuyasha, I think it's time to leave."

I pulled Rin and Kagome along. The boys were behind us. It seemed quiet throughout the apartments today. "So," Kagome looked around. "This is where you live." "Yes, Kagome." I seethed. "This is where I live." I snatched a book out of her hand. "You guys shouldn't be here anyway. You have to go now." "Why?"Inuyasha asked. "Because you have too." I had to make them leave somehow. If they found out about my ex, who knows what could happen? "That's not an answer." Rin said awkwardly. "I'm not joking Rin!" I shouted at her. It was quiet now and I noticed Kagome was holding onto Inuyasha's kimono. I turned towards her and was about to say something when someone started pounding on the door. "Open this god damn door now Sango!" He shouted. "I know you're in there!" "Go away!" I shouted. Everyone watched me. "I'm not leaving until I beat the living hell out of you, you dirty little whore!" He started breaking the door and that's when I began to find a place to hide. And while I was trying to find a place to hide, everyone was trying to figure out was happening while protecting me. I didn't want them to protect me. I'd be fine.

Keiske is his name. I had met him at a store while buying groceries. I was talking to the cashier and was about to leave when I bumped into him. I thought he was pretty handsome and he offered to help me with the groceries. There was one thing I didn't know about him though. But I found out almost eight months later, when he started beating me. I found out he had this drinking problem. He also had another problem. It was where he enjoyed beating women until they were black and blue. I wanted to help him but there was no possible way for him to stop his drinking and beating habits. Every day, when he got home, he beat me. It would hurt but I wouldn't cry. One day he came home drunk and didn't beat me. I wondered why but was happy. Then I realized that was my time to escape. I thought about all those times he was drunk and I didn't leave. I didn't expect him to try and find me.

I heard the door burst open and heavy footsteps walk into the room. "Come out Sango. I've waited long enough for you to come back to me." Keiske said harshly. "I don't want to go back to you." I whispered to myself. I didn't know I had whispered too loud for him to find me.

MIROKU'S POV

'Damn.' I thought bitterly, watching the man get closer to Sango's hiding spot. 'I have to hide in this stupid closet and just watch what he does to her?' Then I put my hand on the gun I had in my back pocket. I never carried a gun. But it was a good thing I was. I started to pull it out when Inuyasha stopped me. I looked at him and he gave me this look that said, 'Shoot him and I'll kill you.' But when I looked over at Kagome, it was a whole different story. She stared out at her sister and was wishing she could kill that man getting closer and closer to Sango. I didn't know what to do. I tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She looked at me. I looked down at my gun then so did she. I didn't smile but she did. I wondered why but didn't ask. Gladly she took the gun from my hands then Inuyasha snatched it away from her. It looked like she was about to cry and was about to ask if she was okay but then a shadow crept up on me and I looked up. "Sango?" But she didn't say anything. She had tears and looked deathly afraid. Then I remembered the man that was now with her. 'How did he find her?'

SANGO'S POV

I stared at Miroku as Keiske yelled and hit me to open the closet door, I knew Miroku and the others were upset with me for not telling them about Keiske. But they were probably angry at Keiske right now. "Open the door right now." Keiske said again. Slowly, I reached out and grabbed the door handle. I started to open it when I stopped and something snapped inside.

Suddenly, I don't know why I did it, I just felt so angry inside, I turned and slapped him across the face angrily "I've put up with your brutality for far too long Keiske!" "You told me that once," Keiske smiled drunkenly, but I knew he wasn't drunk. I took a step back towards the closet though he wasn't walking towards me yet.

I slowly reached into the closet and started searching for the gun. That's when Keiske started towards me, looking very angry.

MIROKU'S POV

I watched her arm look for the gun. Sango grabbed my arm, pulled, and then let go. Then she moved her arm towards Kagome, but then Kagome, being angry and upset with Inuyasha, glared at him and, the look that she was giving Inuyasha was pretty scary seemed to scare him, he gave Kagome the gun. Quickly Kagome placed it in Sango's hand and Sango quickly withdrew her arm from the closet.

SANGO'S POV

I glared at Keiske with the gun behind my back, waiting for the right moment to pull it out and shoot. "Why don't you come back to me?" He asked gently, moving toward me. I pulled the gun out from behind my back and held it to his head. I looked straight into his eyes. "Why would I want to come back to you after what you did to me? I loved you. I tried to help you. But all you did was abuse me." Keiske stopped and turned his head away smiling. "I understand you were trying to help me. But you see Sango, I didn't want any help. I like how I am and I won't ever change. You realize that don't you?" He started toward me. I wanted to pull the trigger but I couldn't . I had never shot, let alone kill someone. I realized I was shaking as he reached out for me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't pull the trigger. I knew I could never get away from Keiske.  
I swallowed, still shaking as he started pulling me slowly into his hard arms. He stopped. "Why are you out of your room?" I looked towards the hall. Satomi, my 8 year old daughter, stood there staring at us. She had scarlet eyes and long black hair tired back in to a ponytail. She wasn't afraid of Keiske like I was. Satomi told me once that she would be brave for the both of us. And she was. I should be the one being brave, not her, and that made me cry.  
"Go on back to your room, Satomi." But I knew my daughter too well. I knew she wasn't going to listen to me. She was going to stand up to Keiske. Satomi had given him a nickname and was nearly tempted to call him by it too: Keiske the Heartless Nobody. I was proud of her for it and it made me smile. But it worried me.


End file.
